


La Caja

by LadyNo



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNo/pseuds/LadyNo
Summary: Ms.Lint  tiene una oportunidad para deshacerse de un par de idiotas, o al menos uno de ellos, pero la voz en su cabeza quiere participar también."Oh Janet eres tan sentimental!!"Toda la furia y gracia verbal de Ms.Lint, narra el hecho como una historia de triunfo, venganza, fracaso  y ... Amor entre compañeros?Es muy absurdo y por momentos cursi...pero de eso se trata no?





	La Caja

Miss Lint está en su alcoba sentada en un diván negro con sus manos enraizadas en los cabellos a ambos lados de su cabeza. No le importa arruinar su tan prolijo peinado, asi como tampoco perder su postura erguida y altiva. En su mente solo da vuelta una cosa.

- _No estoy segura qué me pasa, jugar a ser una heroína fue eso... un juego que termino!!! Pero esa estúpida voz resuena en mi cabeza todavía. No me deja en paz!!!_

_-Qué te pasó Janet?... Qué hiciste?_

Su reflejo toma autonomía en ese gran espejo que tapiza una pared frente suyo. La interroga burlona. Lint levanta la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados.

_-Déjame en paz!!!! Fue tú culpa!!! Cometí esa barbaridad!!!_

_\- Ummm...pero si yo no hice nada... Tú fuiste. Ahora, te gustaría decirme, por qué?"_

Lint aprieta los labios en una mueca de hastío. Inhala y exhala, cierra los ojos y se tira de espaldas a lo largo del diván. Recoge una pequeña almohada y la aprieta en su pecho.

_-Vamos Janet, lo analicemos juntas, de seguro alguna conclusión obtendremos._

La furiosa dama eléctrica empieza a relajarse y procede a hablar.

_\- Sólo, los tenía en mis manos. La cosa era muy sencilla. Tan sencilla como apretar un simple botón. Ese gran imbécil azul y su... su... lo que sea Everest para él, no me dejaban en paz. Éste arsenal es mío, yo lo robé de Aegis con mucho esfuerzo._

_Nada dañaba a ese estúpido, pero yo tenía high tech robada. Entre todo eso debía haber algo capaz de acabar con el Tick. No estaba dispuesta a que arruine mis planes como lo hizo con El Terror._

_Edgelord sin duda es de gran utilidad, ese chiquillo es brillante. Me hizo notar que entre lo que robamos había una especie de bomba que genera una energía muy potente y destructiva a menor escala. No estaba del todo segura si aquello lo mataría, digo lo he visto soportar explosiones antes, pero en zonas abiertas, valía la pena intentarlo. Sólo necesitaba un espacio cerrado y resistente, esa sería la diferencia. Recordé unas instalaciones que el Terror tenía en una mina abandonada donde armo una enorme caja con gruesas paredes metálicas para capturar a Superian, era antes de que nos atacara y lo dieran por muerto, si, desde entonces ya empezaba a obsesionarse con Superian._

_La cuestión es que dispuse de ese lugar, la ambienté a mi manera para sentirme cómoda, Edgelord hizo las instalaciones pertinentes y Frank se ocupaba, de lo otro. Había que atraer a el Tick a ese lugar y solo había una forma, apelando a su única debilidad. El pequeño Arthur Everest._

_Lo único complicado fue esperar que se encuentre solo, porque Tick estaba prácticamente detrás de él todo el día... Todos los malditos días. Al principio me parecía una relación extraña, como de dependencia extrema, algo invasiva y hasta parasitaria. A simple vista parece que Arthur es un inútil acaro sobre la espalda de un gran animal feróz... Pero no es tan así. Nada más lejos de la realidad._

_Envíe a Frank a estudiar toda la rutina de Tick, que en realidad era la rutina de Arthur... Asi que mandé a capturar al pequeño en el único momento que se encontraba solo y vulnerable, en la ducha._

_¡Qué?! No me juzgues! Esos dos en serio estaban todo el maldito día juntos ... Y hasta a veces dormían en la misma cama!!! Debí sospechar que ahí había algo inusual...pero, no._

_Y ahí estaba. Indefenso, desnudo y mojado el pequeño Arthur. Frank y los muchachos lo trajeron envuelto en una cortina, sin ningún rasguño, como lo pedí, soy muy quisquillosa cuando se trata de los rehenes. Realmente envidié su piel, nivea y sin un rasguño... ¿Cómo era posible? Es el compañero de un superhéroe... Que, bueno, posiblemente lo protege con su vida...otra razón más para envidiarlo._

_Verlo ahí durmiendo inconsciente comprendí por qué un hombre como Tick estaba día y noche a su lado... Hey! si hasta una arpía como yo sentía la necesidad de protegerlo en ese momento!!!_

_No sé si fue ese sentimiento o sólo por pura decencia, que pedí que le coloquen una bata, de esas que dejó mi ex jefe cuando quería parecer importante y despreocupado al mismo tiempo ... Si, posiblemente se hubiera enojado conmigo por disponer de una de sus finas batas, pero vamos! La idea de tener un muchachito desnudo en mi guarida no me era del todo agradable._

_Me senté en un sofá en el salón fuera de la Caja Explosiva, así decidí llamarla... ummm aunque ya no suena tan genial diciéndolo en voz alta... Bueno, lo observé en unos monitores a través de micro- cámaras instaladas sin que lo sepa._

_Pobre imbécil confundido, creí que estaría más asustado, pero no. El moth-boy tenía un confuso semblante de confianza, como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que lo secuestraban...claro que no... se paseaba de un lado a otro,_ _buscando alguna alternativa de escape,_ _con esa bata bordó con detalles dorados que le quedaba casi a la perfección en sus pequeñas proporciones físicas y la mirada de un niño ansioso que sabe que en cualquier momento vendrá su gran y valiente papi a buscarlo. Pues con el estilo de vida que llevaba ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser rescatado._

_Más tarde crucé un par de palabras con él, no mucho ya que de seguro en mi monólogo de villana se escaparía de mis labios todo el plan...y quería dejar esa sorpresa para cuando atrapase a ambos._

_Frank le dejó_ _una nota luego de que vió a Tick casi destruir su propio cuartel / departamento buscando a su compañero. Era imposible no escucharlo a distancia gritar el nombre del único ser que al parecer lo comprende y que lo soportará._

_La nota que le escribí era clara, no debía decirle a nadie, menos a otro super, debía venir al lugar acordado completamente solo._

_Había pasado como tres horas y esa enorme y estúpida maravilla azul no dejaba de dar vueltas por las mismas calles!!! Y comprendí que aparte de ingenuo, ese tipo no tenía el más mínimo sentido de orientación. Tuve que intervenir. Le hice llegar un mapa con dibujos y un montón de señales para que pudiera guiarse y gracias a ... lo que sea, comprendió por fín._

_Verlo llegar fue un gran alivio, en verdad me estaba poniendo ansiosa. La Caja era un contenedor de cinco metros de largo por cinco metros de ancho con una una sola entrada en la parte superior con una escalera retráctil a casi diez metros. Para que Arthur no huyera solo era necesario quitar la escalera, la puerta estaba abierta, lista para que Tick ingrese valientemente a rescatar a su damisela en peligro._

_Un grito desesperado inundó toda la locación con el nombre de Arthur y el rostro de Everest se iluminó y respondió automáticamente a su llamado. Pero su expresión de alivio al oir acercarse sin ningún obstáculo a su héroe cambio de repente mientras murmuraba "Es una trampa", porque si hay algo que diferencia a Arthur de Tick es, que él piensa y es intuitivo._

_Tick siguió el rastro de la voz de Arthur con tanto entusiasmo, como si con el simple hecho de verlo le devolvería el alma al cuerpo. Y así fue._

_"Arthur!!! Ahi estás!!! No te preocupes mi querido chum bajaré y te sacaré de ahí" le dijo exaltado, su alegría era auténtica. Arthur le gritaba que era una trampa, que no baje y que se marchara lo más rápido posible. Pero Tick no dejó entrar razones en su cabeza, solo tenía conciencia por y para el rescate de Arthur._

_De un firme salto se introdujo a la Caja como todo un imbécil que es y a pesar de los reproches, con su sonrisa de idiota y esa mirada de cachorro le colocó los anteojos que trajo consigo y lo levantó del suelo en un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aire_ _e incómodo_ _. Después de unos segundos Everest se relajó y respondió al gesto envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Tick. Esa era mi señal. Active el interruptor para cerrar la pequeña compuerta._ _Por fin acabaría con ellos._

_Mis muchachos y yo estábamos a kilómetros de distancia, seguros y listos para el desenlace final. Hablé a los prisioneros por unos micro- parlantes, tambien cortesía de Aegis y su nano_ _-_ _tecnología, y les conté mi brillante, ok aunque algo simple, plan. Y_ _por fin_ _pude ver_ _el verdadero_ _temor_ _en el rostro_ _de Everest_ _, pero no porque moriría... Si no porque comprendió que esta vez el Tick lo vería morir. Por alguna razón él no creía que esa explosión podría matar al gigante azul y me hizo dudar._

_Entonces_ _le_ _di la oportunidad de unirse a mi pandilla cuando vi la desesperación de Tick al intentar abrirse paso por las paredes. No logro más que un par de leves abolladuras. Frank y Edgelord se miraron de reojo, sé lo que pensaban, no era una buena idea. Pero ellos no conocen a el_ _Tick como yo, no sólo es invencible, estúpido y persistente, también tiene honor. Si me da su palabra de trabajar para mí por salvarle la vida a Everest, lo hará._

_"Tal vez resistas a la explosión, pero tu pequeño amigo? Trabaja para mí y liberaré a tu inútil compañero" recuerdo la mirada del imbécil azul, nunca lo había visto tan serio y decidido, él estaba a punto de aceptar, pero..._

_"Nunca Lint! Tick jamás se rebajará a ser uno de tus títeres para cometer tus fechorías!!!" Resulta que Everest tenía agallas o había perdido la razón. Tick lo miró confundido, no sabía que hacer._

_Les dí veinte minutos para que lo piensen, les dije que apagaría el micrófono para que no me molesten, mentí. Quería deleitarme con las últimas palabras de esos dos antes de morir... o al menos uno de ellos. En realidad ya no estaba convencida que esa bomba acabaría con el Tick, pero como dije, valía la pena intentarlo._

_Ordené a todos que me dejen sola en la sala de control, inclusive a Frank y Edgelord. Ese momento sería solo mío._

_Tick se estrellaba una y otra vez contra las paredes y el techo, logró hacer una perforación del tamaño de su puño, pero solo para darse cuenta que detrás de esa pared de acero, había otra... y como ya les informe detras de esa hay otra y otra y otra... Everest, siendo realista, le pidió que se detenga, que nunca lograrían salir de ahí, o por lo menos no a tiempo._

_Algo exhausto el gran azul miró con frustración a su compañero. "Entonces cuál es el plan Arthur?" Everest le dio la espalda, tenía miedo, miedo y tristeza en sus ojos. Los cerró y respiró profundo, se aclaró la garganta, volteó para verlo de frente disimulando seguridad y lo que le dijo fue, tan estúpido como honorable._

_"Tick, tu ya has sobrevivido a explosiones anteriormente, hay muchas probabilidades que ésta bomba no te dañe, luego de la explosión éste contenedor quedará debilitado y podrás escapar, no te preocupes por mí, lo importante es... que tú sobrevivas, porque eres el superhéroe que todos necesitan."_

_Tal vez me equivoque, tal vez todos los que juzgamos a esa pequeña polilla nos equivocamos. Era un héroe después de todo... o un verdadero idiota._

_"Pero tú no sobreviviras chum!!! Por más que te cubra con mi cuerpo, la explosión te mataría...y no quiero!!!" Era obvio que era demasiado pedir que el Tick comprendiera ese sacrificio._

_"Pero es lo que tenemos que hacer Tick!!! Qué quieres? Trabajar para Lint? Pasarte al otro bando? Dime Tick es lo que Destiny quisiera?"_

_Nunca creí ver llorar a esa masa de músculos, o sea, no dudo que tiene la capacidad para hacerlo, digo es un maldito idiota emocional. Pero verlo caminar a un rincón como un niño regañado sentándose en el suelo para llorar en silencio...es diferente. Y es más creo que ni Everest lo había visto así antes. Levantó sus anteojos para frotarse los párpados cerrados como queriendo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan también. Se acercó, se puso de rodillas frente a él, le levantó el rostro para secar sus lágrimas._

_"Oye, tal vez esto es nuestro destino." Dijo convencido._

_"Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano encuentres otro compañero, con una categoría digna de ti, o al menos que tenga una categoría, y yo seré solamente un difuso recuerdo en esa cabeza tuya. Seré parte de tu pasado." Tick acercó su frente a la de Arthur y esas cosas que tiene... antenas, o lo que sean, buscaron refugiarse entre los rizados cabellos de Everest, a esa altura yo no entendía nada. Sólo me sentía extraña._

_"Pero Arthur, olvide todo mi pasado."_

_"Exacto Tick."_

_Tick sujetó a Everest de los brazos, más que con violencia parecía frustración._

_"Arthur!!! nunca te voy a olvidar, jamás!!! Deja de decirme esas cosas, me lastimas!!!!"_

_"Perdón Tick, no es mi intención, pero quiero que entiendas que a veces la vida es así!!! Debes seguir adelante en el camino de la justicia, ese es tú destino."_

_"Hice siempre todo lo que Destiny me pidió, por qué me castigaría quitandome lo que más amo?!!!!!"_

  
  


Miss Lint detiene su relato, se lleva una mano a la cara y respira profundo. El reflejo del espejo sigue ahí.

_-Qué pasó Janet? Te volviste a emocionar?_

_-Cierra la boca!!!! Estoy sintiendo lo estúpido que es hacer "terapia" con mi propio reflejo!!!_

_-Oh! Vamos!!! Que todavía falta la mejor parte. De ahí sacaremos las verdaderas conclusiones._

Lint cruza las piernas, resopla enfadada y continúa con el relato.

_-Ya habían transcurrido los quince minutos y finalmente les pregunté cuál era su decisión, interrumpiendo aquello lo que sea que estaba pasando._

_Everest se puso de pié y dijo muy firme "No hay trato Lint, Tick nunca será tuyo"_

_Qué estúpido!_

_"Y tú qué dices Tick?" pregunté insistiendo._

_Pero el imbécil azul permaneció en silencio con la cabeza agachada._

_"Ok, supongo tu silencio lo dice todo"._

_Por último_ _les dí cinco minutos para despedirse, en realidad no perdía la esperanza que se retracten...para poder tener a alguien como Tick bajo mi mando, claro._

_Ok, en realidad m_ e sentía enfadada, pero no porque el gran Tick se negó a servirme... Creo que... me enfadaba tener que liquidarlos. Qué absurdo!!!!!!!!

  
  


_Everest se sentó junto a Tick, acariciando su brazo como queriendo quitar la preocupación de su semblante. Buscaba la mirada de esos tristes ojos azules._

_"Tick, amigo, no quisiera que nuestros últimos minutos juntos sean así. Por favor. Mírame."_

_Mi mano estaba a punto de presionar el botón interruptor, pero decidí que Everest tuviera el consuelo de la mirada de su compañero antes de morir. Conozco a ese pequeño idiota, sé que en un momento como éste sería un manojo de nervios. Pero permanecía tan tranquilo, por una única razón; ese gran estúpido azul._

_Empezaba a preguntarme_ _¿Si eso era compromiso de héroe? O_

__

_¿Era amor?_

_Tick le devolvió una mirada que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento. Tomó a Arthur, lo sentó sobre su regazo y lo abrazó fuerte. Arthur se distanció, sostuvo con ambas manos las mejillas de Tick y mirándolo a los ojos pude sentir su voz quebrandose al decir._

_"Este tiempo a tu lado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, gracias a Destiny por elegirme como tu compañero... Sólo lamento no haberte dicho antes... lo mucho que te amo Tick."_

_Luego simplemente fui testigo del beso mas casto y puro que pude ver en mi maldita vida. Digo, Everest es un perdedor innato y Tick... dudo que ese hombre, o lo que sea que fuere, tenga la edad mental en proporción con su apariencia._

_Sentí unas ganas de sonreír, llorar y más que nada vomitar, al mismo tiempo. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no podía, no debía ni quería acabar con ellos, o al menos a uno de ellos. Esa maldita voz que no me deja en paz!!!_

_\- Oh Janet... No creí que fueras tan sentimental._

_\- Ya cállate!!!!_

_\- Y los dejaste ir..._

_\- Abrí la compuerta. Les dije "Vayan con su puta cursilería a otro lado antes que me arrepienta par de imbéciles". Tick levanto a su compañero / damisela en apuros, en sus brazos._

_"Gracias furiosa dama eléctrica, sabía que en el fondo de tu corazón compartías mi política de Matar no es cool."_

_"Cierra tu maldita boca grandísimo pedazo de excremento y VÁYANSE O LOS VUELO EN MIL PEDAZOS !!!"_

_De un salto ya estaba fuera de la Caja. Con otro salto se acercó a la salida y luego simplemente los perdí de vista._

  
  


Miss Lint cubre su rostro con ambas manos y permanece en silencio por un instante.

_\- Ese par de tontos enamorados te tocaron el corazón pequeña Janet..._

_\- Claro que no!!! A mí no me importa esas cursilerías!!! ... Amor... Qué estúpido!!! Y ahora déjame en paz que tengo que afrontar a mis muchachos cuando se enteren que no... acabe con ese par de ridículos sentimentales._

_\- Bueno, tú eres la señora jefa, no le debes explicaciones a nadie._

_\- Desde luego que no debo explicaciones... sólo... sólo ya déjame en paz y ya no vuelvas a intervenir en ninguno de mis malditos planes!!!_

_\- Pero querida Janet... Ya te lo dije, yo no hago nada... eres tu. Porque si no te diste cuenta... Tú y yo somos una sola._

La imagen en aquel espejo va convirtiéndose en sólo su reflejo fiel de a poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lint sentada en ese diván de color negro, cierra los ojos. Recuerda algo para sí misma que la hace sonreír levemente. Se pone de pié estirando las arrugas de su traje oscuro, se acerca al espejo para arreglar su ceñido peinado y ver que su ojo de vidrio esté correctamente ubicado mientras que por inercia pasa sus dedos en la cicatriz que atraviesa su párpado y parte de su mejilla.

Aclara su garganta y con su gesto altivo y un paso firme sale de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de ella haciendo que el golpe retumbe en toda la guarida como un trueno que anuncia la llegada de una tormenta eléctrica.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bueno Lint es sin duda un personaje que me toco el corazón. La adoro. Espero haberlo hecho bien en primera persona, suelo escribir así a veces. Y sigo sufriendo la cancelación del show. Realmente lo amaba.


End file.
